The embodiment relates to a lighting system with reduced standby power. More particularly, the embodiment relates to a standby power cut-off system using wireless communication.
Standby power refers to power being consumed even after a power source is switched off, that is, electric energy being continuously consumed regardless of the operation of electric appliances.
In general, a lighting device employs a dimmer to properly maintain intensity of lighting according to indoor environment and to reduce unnecessary power consumption. The dimmer is connected to the lighting device to control the on/off operation, the lighting level, and the color temperature level of the lighting device.
Recently, with the development of wireless communication technologies, a technology for collectively controlling a lighting device using a wireless dimmer from a remote place has been suggested. In this case, a control unit of a wireless dimmer must be always kept in the normal operation in order to control the operation of each lighting device, so power is unnecessarily consumed.